


Jusqu'à la fin du monde

by swordsandpen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU policiers, Apocalypse, F/M, Jaime et Brienne avec des animaux :D, OS, and other things
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsandpen/pseuds/swordsandpen
Summary: La nuit est noire et d'argent. Les étoiles fades s'essoufflent. La lune argentée tente s'insuffler un peu de sa magie au-delà des remparts, sur le champs de bataille blanc et rouge. Une magie macabre qui teinte les corps dispersés sur la neige devenue rouge d'une lumière surréelle d'un autre monde.[Recueil d'OS sur des thèmes divers]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bien entendu, c'est au moment où on doit travailler sur une fic qu'on a des idées pour d'autres fics. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire en français pour ce fandom, mais j'avais le goût d'expérimenter, de voir à quoi ressemblaient les voix des personnages de cet univers dans cette langue ;). Vos commentaires et kudos sont les bienvenus! J'espère qu'il y a des francophones par ici!

La nuit est noire et d'argent. Les étoiles fades s'essoufflent. La lune argentée tente s'insuffler un peu de sa magie au-delà des remparts, sur le champs de bataille blanc et rouge. Une magie macabre qui teinte les corps dispersés sur la neige devenue rouge d'une lumière surréelle d'un autre monde. Parce que cette destruction ne pouvait se produire dans leur monde. Non, c'était nécessairement un autre, loin d'eux. Ces morts ne pouvaient être réels; elles étaient trop cauchemardesques, rendaient trop tangibles la possibilité qu'un de leurs proches pût être perdus. 

Des flocons tombent avec lenteur dans le noir. Un blizzard arrivera bientôt - dans une heure ou demain matin peut-être -, mais maintenant, le calme régnait. Ils se trouvaient dans l'œil de l'ouragan, au centre de la tempête. 

Ils pouvaient reprendre leur souffle. Compter les morts et les survivants. Aiguiser leurs épées.

Du sang tachait la neige. Rouge sur blanc. Chaud sur froid. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient reconnaître les pertes du camp des vivants de celles des morts. Avec la neige qui tombait par gros flocons, le paysage aurait pu être féérique s'il n'y avait pas eu le rouge, toutes ces morts et la peur qui tordait leurs entrailles jusqu'à engourdissement.  
Ils se rassemblent dans la cour intérieure de Winterfell. Les survivants. Ceux qui ont survécu à l'enfer. Ils se regardent les un des autres. En silence. Cherchent du regard leurs proches, le coeur battant d'angoisse contre leur poitrine. Certains se retrouvent. D'autres non. 

Tous sont consternés d'être si peu. 

Le silence se creuse, les écrase. Mais ils restent là, immobiles. Il la cherche des yeux, dévoré par la peur et les scénarios catastrophes qui défilent dans son esprit. Un flocon de neige perdu s'aventure dans ses cheveux blonds comme la paille. Il se fige, arrête de respirer le temps d'un instant. Il l'observe pour se convaincre qu'elle est réelle, pas un mirage. Mais elle est vraiment devant lui, grande, majestueuse malgré la fatigue qui semble peser contre tout ses os et les cercles noirs en dessous de ses paupières. Un mouvement furtif et l'éclat de la lune se reflète dans l'acier d'Oathkeeper, l'éblouissant presque. 

Des voix s'élèvent dans un charabia incompréhensible. Ses yeux bleus se posent dans les siens. Déchirés. Hantés par ce qu'ils avaient vu et non plus innocents comme jadis. Elle l'aperçoit enfin; son corps relâche la tension accumulée dans les dernières heures, ses épaules s'affaissent, une étincelle éclate à nouveau dans ses yeux, le soulagement adoucit ses traits durcis par la peur. Son épée lui glisse des mains et s'écrase sur le sol glacé. 

Jaime relâche le souffle qu'il contenait depuis quelques secondes et s'avance vers elle, mais il fait à peine deux pas que déjà Brienne a noué les bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage contre ses cheveux. Son odeur de sueur et de fumée pétille dans ses narines, et il ferme les yeux pour mieux s'en délecter, pour l'imprimer dans sa mémoire. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille, Jaime trouve une étincelle de chaleur au milieu de l'hiver. Il resserre son étreinte pour l'absorber autant que possible, pour accumuler des réserves en attendant le printemps.

Demain verra une énième bataille. Demain verra l'angoisse de combattre une armée infinie avec un nombre si petit d'hommes. Demain verront d'autres morts - eux peut-être - et d'autres défaites, d'autres victoires.

Mais aujourd'hui, aux frontières d'une apocalypse inévitable, ils sont ensemble et toujours en vie. Malgré le froid et la bataille interminable, malgré la liste des morts qui s'étirent à perte de vue et les chances de survie qui s'amenuisent. 

Et c'est suffisant.


	2. Trouvaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime s'est fait un nouvel ami sur la route en revenant de l'épicerie.

Brienne fixe à nouveau le sac d'épicerie posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les sourcils froncés. Elle est convaincue avoir aperçu l'emballage en papier brun bouger du coin de l'oeil. Et, pourtant, Jaime venait d'arriver de l'épicerie. Selon toute logique, ces sacs étaient remplis de légumes et autres victuailles. Rien de vivant. Rien qui n'était supposé bouger.  
Jaime avance vers le comptoir de cuisine, le dernier sac de provisions soutenu par son seul bras. Un large sourire étincelant s'étire sur son visage rougi par le froid. Qui peut avoir l'air si heureux en revenant de l'épicerie? Brienne croise les bras, ouvre la bouche pour lui tirer les vers du nez, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit...

un miaulement sonore s'échappe du sac de papier posé sur le comptoir, celui qu'elle fixait quelques minutes auparavant. 

Jaime pose les yeux sur elle et se masse la nuque, gêné. 

"Jaime Lannister, je pensais que tu devais faire des courses," commence Brienne, sur un air de reproche. Qu'avait-il fait pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné?

Un deuxième miaulement sonore résonne, suivi d'un bruit de papier froissé puis un minuscule chaton roux saute hors du sac dans les bras de Brienne. Il s'installe confortablement dans le creux de son coude et ronronne avec joie. 

Elle est pratiquement certaine que le rouge qui apparaît sur le visage de son copain n'est pas dû qu'au froid. "C'est pas ma faute, il était assis dans une ruelle à côté de l'épicerie et...il était tellement minuscule, abandonné par ce temps glacial...Je me suis dit qu'il te ferait un bon compagnon," explique Jaime, un léger sourire charmeur peint sur son visage.

"Attends, essaies-tu de me dire que tu as vu un chaton abandonné et que tu n'as pas pu résister à l'adopter? Toi, Jaime Lannister, le policier craint par les criminels, ami des chats?" Elle ne peut résister à l'idée de le taquiner. 

Jaime hausse les épaules d'un air faussement nonchalant. "Tu sauras que ce n'est pas si étonnant. Le lion est l'emblème de ma maison. C'est un félin comme le chat."  
Brienne lève les yeux en l'air, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres, un rire perché sur sa langue. "Es-tu vraiment en train de comparer ce petit chaton à un lion simplement pour te justifier?"

"Non, pas du tout, voyons. Je dis seulement que nous devrions le garder. Maintenant qu'il est si bien installé, tu ne pourras plus t'en séparer." Et il aimait la vue de la femme qu'il aimait, si grande et bâtie, protégeant entre ses mains un minuscule chaton frêle. Mais, pour l'instant du moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. 

Brienne soupire avec une force exagérée. Jaime sait qu'elle fait semblant et que, déjà, elle a craqué pour le petit lion. "Bon, bon, d'accord. Tu t'occupes de sa litière, par contre. Et tu lui trouves un nom."

Le sourire de Jaime s'étire encore davantage sur ses lèvres. Son visage s'éclaire comme le soleil éblouissant sur la neige blanche. Le coeur de Brienne fond dans sa poitrine, si heureuse de le voir heureux.


	3. Partenaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Lieutenant Tarth se voit assigner un nouveau partenaire pour résoudre une enquête particulièrement difficile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre, parce que ça fait longtemps. J'ai besoin d'écrire en français, après avoir tant travaillé sur les fics en anglais. En espérant qu'il y a ait toujours des lecteurs intéressés :D.

Lorsque son capitaine s'est planté devant son bureau en aboyant son nom de famille, le Lieutenant Tarth savait que le pire était à craindre. 

Une enquête digne des romans policiers les plus populaires était atterrie sur son bureau deux jours plus auparavant. Malgré les recherches incessantes, les interrogatoires chaotiques et un nombre de suspects limité qui ne cessait de diminuer, l'enquête se trouvait dans un cul-de-sac. 

Brienne se masse les tempes pour calmer le mal de tête naissant, se demandant quoi d'autre pourrait lui tomber dessus. 

Un homme, debout dans le bureau vitré de son supérieur. Le tristement célèbre Régicide, reconnu pour avoir assassiné son capitaine d'une balle dans la poitrine lors d'une mission sous couverture, reniant ainsi toutes les promesses de loyauté et protection essentielles à leur emploi, l'attendait aux côtés de son capitaine. 

"Lieutenant Tarth, voici votre nouveau partenaire Lieutenant Lannister du district 21. Il vous assistera dans le dossier Beckett. Le modus operanti correspond à un meurtre sur lequel il a travaillé. Je compte sur votre collaboration, Lieutenant."

Des mots qui paralysent. Des mots qui brûlent et lacèrent sa chair de colère et de honte. La Lieutenant Tarth sent le rouge qui lui monte à la tête. La marque de l'échec. 

"Mais, capitaine-" s'oppose-t-elle en balbutiant.

"Non, Lieutenant. Vous n'avez pas un mot à dire. C'est un cas urgent. Je veux une résolution de ce dossier dans les prochains jours, et le Lieutenant Lannister est le mieux placé pour vous aider à le faire. Au travail, vous deux!"

Son visage en entier chauffe, à présent. Elle jette un regard noir au Lieutenant Lannister qui, peu troublé par son attitude, lui renvoi un sourire satisfait légèrement moqueur à la figure. Le Lieutenant Tarth grogne d'irritation, ne pouvant déjà pas supporter ce type sans honneur. Comment pourrait-elle travailler efficacement avec Lannister, un policier corrompu sans éthique de travail ni loyauté, un homme incontrôlable?

Le Lieutenant Tarth se contente d'hocher la tête en direction de son supérieur et, contenant à peine sa colère, file hors du bureau d'un pas ferme et autoritaire. 

Le sourire planté sur les lèvres de Lannister s'agrandit.


End file.
